Nick
PrinceBalto's spoof of the 1996 TNT film David. Cast *adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as teenage David *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as adult David *Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as King Saul *Ranger (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Jonathan *Fifi Fox (The Elmchanted Forest) as Michal *Atilla (The Foxbusters) as Abner *Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians) as Phineas *Mufasa (The Lion King) as Samuel *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Nathan *Scar (The Lion King) as King Agag *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as Goliath *King Voracious (The Foxbusters) as Nabal *Vixen (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Abigail *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Bathsheba *Skippy (Robin Hood) as Solomon *Hazel (Watership Down) as Uriah *Finnick (Zootopia) as Joab *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) as Jesse *Various male foxes as David's older brothers *Br'er Fox (Song of the South) as Amnon *Fox (Skunk Fu!) as Tamar *Bold (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Absalom *Thereah (Watership Down) as Bathsheba's grandfather *Balto (Balto) as Hushai *Rafiki (The Lion King) as Ahimelech *Steele (Balto) as Doeg the Edomite *Mirage (Aladdin TV series) as The Witch of Endor Scenes *Part 1- Opening Credits/Scarface and Ranger *Part 2- Nick Conquers Jerusalem/The Ark of the Covenant/Nick's Prayer of Thanks *Part 3- The fox called Scarface *Part 4- Lost Mules/Going to see Mufasa *Part 5- Scarface and Ranger at Mufasa's House *Part 6- Mufasa Anoints Scarface *Part 7- Defending Israel *Part 8- King Scar/Scarface's Disobedience *Part 9- Robin of Bethlehem/Robin's sons *Part 10- Meet Tod *Part 11- Mufasa anoints Tod *Part 12- Tod Sings The 23rd Psalm *Part 13- Tod kills Tai Lung *Part 14- Nick The war hero *Part 15- Nick marries Fifi/Meaning harm *Part 16- Helpful Traitors/Scarface Murders the Priests of Nob *Part 17- Reckoning *Part 18- Mufasa's Dying Wishes *Part 19- Vixen Abducted *Part 20- Scarface Goes To Mirage/Mufasa's Final Statement *Part 21- Final Battle/Ranger's Death/Scarface Kills Himself *Part 22- King Nick *Part 23- Judy/Nick's Sin *Part 24- Hazel's orders/The Death of Hazel *Part 25- Mourning Proposal/Bagheera's Parable *Part 26- Laws and Sins *Part 27- Repentance/The Birth of Skippy *Part 28- Br'er Fox and Fox *Part 29- Family Disgrace *Part 30- Judgement *Part 31- Bold's Anger *Part 32- Protecting Israel *Part 33- Conflicting counsel *Part 34- Father and son *Part 35- Listening to God *Part 36- End credits Cast Gallery Adult tod excited.PNG|adult Tod as teenage David Nick wedding.PNG|Nick Wilde as adult David Scarface2.jpg|Scarface as King Saul Ranger.png|Ranger as Jonathan Fifi fox.jpg|Fifi Fox as Michal Attilla.jpg|Attilla as Abner Thunderbolt22.jpg|Thunderbolt as Phineas Mufasa blue background.jpg|Mufasa as Samuel Bagheera in the jungle.JPG|Bagheera as Nathan Scar_TLK.JPG|Scar as King Agag Tai Lung 6.JPG|Tai Lung as Goliath King Voracious.JPG|King Voracious as Nabal Vixen.jpg|Vixen as Abigail Judy wedding.PNG|Judy Hopps as Bathsheba Skippy forest.JPG|Skippy as Solomon Watership Down Hazel.png|Hazel as Uriah Finnick grumpy.JPG|Finnick as Joab RobinHood2.JPG|Robin Hood as Jesse Brer_fox.png|Br'er Fox as Amnon Fox_(Skunk_Fu).jpeg|Fox as Tamar Bold the fox.PNG|Bold as Absalom Threarah.jpg|Thereah as Bathsheba's grandfather Happy_Balto_2.JPG|Balto as Hushai Rafiki.png|Rafiki as Ahimelech Steele 1.JPG|Steele as Doeg the Edomite Mirage2.JPG|Mirage as the Witch of Endor Category:David Category:David spoofs Category:Nick Category:Biblical film spoofs Category:TNT spoofs Category:Live action film spoofs Category:Movie spoofs Category:PrinceBalto spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Category:WildeHopps spoofs Category:Spoofs where Nick is the hero Category:Spoofs where Judy is the heroine Category:Spoofs where Scarface is the villain Category:Spoofs where Tai Lung is the villain